kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Gnarly Argle Ska
Welcome! We don't think we're the "best room on Kongregate", but we're pretty much the only room that has had a past of citizens being all animals until 1, 2, or 3 people started coming in and most of the pack broke up. GAS is kinda weird but that's what makes it 'special'! The old Room Owner faded away into obscurity. After several months of GAS being unowned, it finally came under new management when Cylomar decided to own it. For those that may wish to post the URL of this page to Kongregate chat, feel free to use this link. It's nice and short. http://tinyurl.com/GASwiki Room Owner's Corner Room Description* In the beginning, there was nothing. Then some all-powerful invisible guy in the sky stated 'Let there be light!' And there was still nothing. Only you could see it. And now 100% Dolphin Free! (Ok, it's 98%, but who's counting?) *I'm looking for a new, bigger and better room description for all of Kong to see when they mouseover the awesome Gnarly Argle Ska in the room list. Until at least the new year, he'll be taking suggestions. After which time a poll will be put up on the ones that he deems the best of the lot. Those descriptions will then be put to the vote. Currently there is no character limit nor are there limits to how many suggestions you can submit, but please be reasonable. Keep it clean. This is, after all, an advertisement for GAS. To submit an entry, please do so here. GAS I thought I'd try something a little different here. This section of the Corner will be concerning the health and 'rating' of the room as a whole. I'll be scaling the areas from 1 to 10. In either case, the higher the better. These numbers are based on what I recieve from the room health report and not the actual wording. These scores reflect the past 30 days from the day they were updated. They will not be updated daily, but I will attempt to do so fairly regularly. This is just a test run and may or may not become a permanent part of this wiki page. Last updated: 09 February, 2013 Activity: 5 Spam: 8 Fights/Language: 8 Overall: 7 Rules This is a happy place, that wants people to have fun, sadly though, there has to be rules everywhere to ensure everyone has fair rights and/or are safe from any possible danger. Rule #1 - Respect the rules of Kongregate - If you need the rules, just go check them on the main site. If you're too lazy to find them on the site, you can also find the link here. Rule #2 - All mods shall be respected and not rejected - Mods are Kongregate's cops, if you're caught disobeying them, you'll need to be silenced or banned, no exceptions. If you need one while Cylomar or one of the room mods aren't available, you can find which global mods are available on GlobalModFriend's friend list'. Rule #3 - Have fun. Moderators Cylomar : The Room Owner. A person that controls the flow of idiots in-chat, if you disobey him, you get trolled. :P And little do people know he has a very jaded past, you can ask him yourself about this. : Gender - Male : Nicknames - Cy, Cylo JesseMH8 : A mod that had gained respect by the rpers for letting them use his private chat, and soon came to Gnarly on regular basis for a few days. : Gender - Male : Nicknames - Jesse Regulars of Gnarly Argle Ska Don't break the rules on this wiki, or the rules of GAS on here. Last update: 11 February 2013. 123ma : This is a chick that you do not want to mess with, she used to be the 'queen' of the pack, and a darn agressive one at that, but she's just a kind little girl that will only show fangs when needed. She does like to talk to people, if anyone has a problem and wants to talk about it, they can talk to her. : Gender - Female : Nicknames - 123, Aiste, Nibby, Nibblez 32114 : This dude is pretty silent, but when he starts talking, you just got to be in the conversation. An old regular, he's alright by Gnarly standards. : Gender - Male : Nicknames - Numbers, Daniel, DanDan, Danny AngelLovesYou : When she is on, she won't stop talking, unless no one else is there. She is almost always hyper. Is also a really tall girl and loves to write stories. : Gender - Female : Nicknames - Angel applesarblu : A guy that's okay in personality. : Gender - Male : Nicknames - Blu, Apple, Parth Blitzstrk : A known smartass and very cool guy. Can be a jerk if you piss him off, but is otherwise a nice person. Hates drama queens so watch out. : Gender - Male : Nicknames - Blitz, Ram, Ice Buddy3345677_II : Well known Reg of Gnarly, had a bad past with this room, but grew with the room, and is well liked by most of the chat room. He is a fun guy to be around, and always a good listener. : Gender - Male : Nicknames - Buddy, Taylor, Tweek cheerful : His username says it all. Is a really cheerful person and when he chats, it makes everyone feel cheerful too. : Gender - Male : Nicknames - Cheer, Cheerio Dayovernight : Has been in GAS for a very long time and is the most popular person here. He is liked by some and hated by some too. At times he can state what he did in the past with a lot of GAS members. He can also mute you if he does not like you. If you piss him off, it will be hard for him to forgive you, but he can be forgiving if he feels you deserve to be forgiven. : Gender - Male : Nicknames - Day, Damion Fang04 : He is a TDP4 player who has 2 accounts, one epic, one meh. He's a Vampire, he does bite. Also likes to get crazy with folks....(Hint,hint) but a really friendly guy and mostly quiet until you notice him. He could most likely be Pming or playing a game. : Gender - Male : Nicknames - Fang, Rashad, FR Frost_Wolf : She can make you positive when you're negative, she's a funny chick that doesn't deserve to be trolled, if she could be. :D : Gender - Female : Nicknames - Frost, Mikky, Mikaela gammaflux : Very sweet and nice, one of the oldest regulars, give him a PM when you're on. : Gender - Male : Nicknames - Gamma, GamGam, Gammy, Alex Gnarly_Argle_Ska : Don't question his username. Acts just like how a chat room should act. Represents his chat well. Has another account named graveyard890 that he uses for other rooms. : Gender - Male : Nicknames - GAS, Gnarly, Gnarl Gram_Cracker : He's a gram cracker, he tastes good, here, give him a taste! : Gender - Gram Cracker : Nicknames - Gram HaloCatLove : A chick that is one of the many "caretakers" of the chat, she's the "mom" one, so yeah......... XD : Gender - Female : Nicknames - Halo, Alice HotHouseBarrel2 : HHB is the sensitive, romantic, nice guy of Gnarly Argle Ska. He loves 80's rock and hair metal. : Gender - Male : Nicknames - Hot, Barrel, HHB, House hizari : He may be annoying sometimes, but he is funny too. He licks everyone he sees whether you like it or not. He's also known to be the oldest reg actually on. : Gender - Male : Nicknames - Hiz ImmortalHDFilms : So awesome he doesn't need a description. Nobs4Lyf. P.S. His name is Aleks and it is spelled like that because he's awesome like that. He has another account named jcalm but he rarely uses that one now. : Gender - Male/Transformer : Nicknames - Joey, Imm, Immortal, Aleks KaileyB : She is a girl who doesn't really like to talk in regular chat, but if you mention her name, she will come out and chat with you right away. : Gender - Female : Nicknames - Kailey kale7 : An awesome and creative person. She says she hates everyone but she really doesn't. If you get to talk with her and get to know her, you will see she is a pretty nice person. : Gender - Female : Nicknames - Kale Katalina_ : Awesome girl, you should meet her. Bet you that you would like her. : Gender - Female : Nicknames - Kat, Shay KRYSTAL_KILLER : She drinks 8 monsters a day. She also licks people on chat. She is a weirdo but the good kind. There are at times when she will go on saying random interesting facts. : Gender - Female : Nicknames - Krystal, Killer, KK landrovergirl : When she wants to chat with you, she will PM you mostly. Is in PM mode 80 percent of the time. : Gender - Female : Nicknames - Land, LRG, Yasmin, Yaz liljstarz : Lexie is a fun, funny, and dramatic girl. You probably don't wanna start stuff with her, unless you want a good laugh. She is open to all things, and dislikes moderators. : Gender - Female : Nicknames - Lexie, Starz, Lilj lillyfrog : Is one of the very few Aussie Regulars here in GAS. She is very nice and funny and can also be random at times. : Gender - Female : Nicknames - Lilly, Caitlin MeowPikachu : She is really funny, weird and hyper. : Gender - Female : Nicknames - Meow, Pika MrBlood62 : Him and Dayovernight work on a youtube channel. Check out their first video! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Lpma4DZrSI He can be very nice, or he can be the exact opposite. : Gender - Male : Nicknames - Blood, Alex Nyan_Cat__ : As you can see she loves Nyan Cat. She is really random, can talk about anything whenever she wants. She is a nice girl most of the time but when she gets pissed, its World War 3. She also is bad at spelling, you have to get used to it. : Gender - Female : Nicknames - Nyan, Emma Oaktree : Came to Kong way back in '08. Ventured into Gnarly in '09. Has never looked back since. : Gender - Male : Nicknames - Oak PinkXphie :Came to Gnarly from Dragons Cave. Hated Gnarly at first, but settled in eventually. Is usually in some dog form. Can get really crazy but is fun to be with. She can get furious and out of control over smallest of things. :Gender - Female :Nicknames - Pink, Blue, Beth, Annie Purechillos : Moved in from Cookie Kingdom and found a home here in GAS. Contributes to convos a lot and likes to mess around with people and he also plays games a lot, especially Minecraft, and also has a Youtube channel. : Gender - Male : Nicknames - Pure, Chillos qftcu : Yes, its a Q and not a G. People always mistake it for a G the 1st time they meet her. She is a mature girl. Is really nice and has been in Gnarly for 2 years already. She can chat about anything. You should get to meet her. : Gender - Female : Nicknames - Q, Qft, Lauren Rorzatron : An amazing guy, who loves games and is pretty damn random to be honest. :Gender - Male :Nicknames - Rorz, Roarz SegrigatedDemon : Can sometimes be nice and sometimes even mean. Its pretty random which side he shows up with when he gets on. : Gender - Male : Nicknames - Dustin, Demon, Seg Siri10 : An awesome Norwegian girl who loves Harry Potter and llamas. She is really nice and will be friends with mostly everyone she meets, and Siri is actually her real name, so dont confuse her with the Apple product. Also says :o a lot. : Gender - Female : Nicknames - Siri sune_atss : She is silent, doesn't talk much, but she can get into a regular conversation with just about anyone if you catch her fast enough. She also regularly role plays with one specific person and also makes completely different nicknames than other people. : Gender - Female : Nicknames - Sune, Tess Umbriel_ : She may have symptoms of multi personality. XD : Gender - Female : Nicknames - Uai, Umb, Ariel xdwarrior : He travels through the deepest darkest pits of GAS killing all those in his path with dracopyric might. He also loves cocaine. : Gender - Male : Nicknames - XD, Warrior : xxCaliLuvsTS3xx : She randomly bursts into songs and is rarely serious unless pissed. Don't mess with her, unless you are prepared for a beating. o.o ... She often comes on Kongregate to chat with her friends in GAS. : Gender - Female : Nicknames - Cali XxWolfverbroxX :An alien turned WereGarurumon, AngelLovesYou is his Digi-destined. His older account name was called StevenWolfeh. :Gender - Male :Nicknames - Wolf, Steven ZachBrew : One of the oldest Regs of Gnarly, was actually part of the chatroom before Day, but was more silent then. His first chat room was The Queue which used to be a bustling RP community until it came to a sudden drop. Most of it's regs have long since quit Kong. He is a heavy RPer and RPs mostly with sune_atss in PM to avoid conflict with Mods. Has been coming on Kong less and less over the weeks. : Gender - Male : Nicknames - Zach : : Funny Convos Digimon, Digidestined XxWolfverbroxX: If I was a digimon, Angel would be a Digidestined. AngelLovesYou: What's a Digidestined? XxWolfverbroxX: A person that has a Digimon. AngelLovesYou: What's a Digimon? XxWolfverbroxX: O.o Nyan, Nyan, Nyan sune_atss: Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyannyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyannyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Hold your breath ImmortalHDFilms: If your wife leaves you, Call me. Cylomar: Don't hold your breath. Cylomar: On second thought. Do. ;}~ ImmortalHDFilms: Okay. Gnarly fails at Spanish Gnarly_Argle_Ska: The only sentence I have memorized in Spanish is.... Gnarly_Argle_Ska: Saca Una Hoja De Papel. Buddy3345677_II: Take out one piece of paper. Gnarly_Argle_Ska: Yes. Buddy3345677_II: What Spanish are you in? Cylomar: And you butchered even that, Gas. :( Buddy3345677_II: I,II? Gnarly_Argle_Ska: Only actual sentence I memorized other than Como Estas and Como Te Llamas. Gnarly_Argle_Ska: 1 Gnarly_Argle_Ska: Cylo how did I butcher it. Cylomar: Saca una hoja de papel. Only the first word is capitalized. Buddy3345677_II: Failure. Buddy3345677_II: Cuantos anos tienes tu? Gnarly_Argle_Ska: Cylo I did it on purpose. Gnarly_Argle_Ska: So you guys can see it better. Gnarly_Argle_Ska: Duh! Cylomar: Buddy: alt+0191 Gnarly_Argle_Ska: I know only the 1st sentence of the word is capitalized. Gnarly_Argle_Ska: Wait Gnarly_Argle_Ska: 1st word of the sentence. Gnarly_Argle_Ska: I caught my error then. lillyfrog: Lol Cylomar: And he's 14, Buddy. Unless you're asking me. Gnarly_Argle_Ska: Oh and Buddy, I know that too, Me Llamo Catorce Anus. Gnarly_Argle_Ska: Wait.. Gnarly_Argle_Ska: Anus?? Gnarly_Argle_Ska: No Gnarly_Argle_Ska: Anos.. Buddy3345677_II: Failure. Buddy3345677_II: Failure Cylomar: Anus. ROFL Gnarly_Argle_Ska: Ok guys its Tuesday.. Buddy3345677_II: So? Gnarly_Argle_Ska: I make all my fails on Tuesdays. Cylomar: Your name is 14 years? Interesting. Gnarly_Argle_Ska: Nvm Cylo. Gnarly_Argle_Ska: I dont know Spanish. Gnarly_Argle_Ska: Me No Hablo Espanol. Buddy3345677_II: Gnarly, you should have said yo tengo catorce anos. Gnarly_Argle_Ska: Yea, that. Cylomar: Or just 'Tengo catorce anos.' Buddy3345677_II: Yo tengo diecsiete anos. lillyfrog: I have no idea what you guys are saying, xD Buddy3345677_II: XD Buddy3345677_II: It's spanish. Cylomar: Buddy asked how old he was. Buddy3345677_II: Imma gonna try learn French sooner or later. Cylomar: GAS replied with 'my name is 14 years old.' Buddy3345677_II: XD Cylomar: Buddy corrected him. Gnarly_Argle_Ska: Lol Shh Cylo. Gnarly_Argle_Ska: Everyone fails. lillyfrog: Hahaha Cylomar: True. Valentines Day Sucks Mister_SJB: Soap Ops are totes legit, man. Mister_SJB: Great entertainment. IceshadowB: “totes” IceshadowB: Stop speaking to me now, if you aren’t being sarcastic. Mister_SJB: Well, even if I were to stop talking to you then you would still see my text. Mister_SJB: The best option you have is to mute me, bra. KRYSTAL_KILLER: Hello everyone willing to say hi back. IceshadowB: I’m sorry, I am no mutefag. IceshadowB: Hello Krystal. Mister_SJB: Hi there beautifu- Imean seductiv- imean cute-stuf- imean Krystal. IceshadowB: _ KRYSTAL_KILLER: How are you SJB? KRYSTAL_KILLER: What’s up ice? Mister_SJB: Alive, just drinking some coffee before I go outside to ice the sidewalks. IceshadowB: Just !@#$%^&*, my mood gets worse every day towards Valentines Day, but I’m fine other then that. IceshadowB: :D Mister_SJB: I know the feeling, Ice. Mister_SJB: I recently broke things off with a lady friend. KRYSTAL_KILLER: I’m not the type of girl who likes valentines day i think it’s a worthless holiday. Mister_SJB: Granted, the thing is not that we broke things off we are struggling to keep our hands off of each other. Mister_SJB: So this whole holiday coming up has made things awkward. IceshadowB: That’s not why I hate it. IceshadowB: I think love is worthless for me anyways. Mister_SJB: I never said that is why you said you hated it. Mister_SJB: I simply said I hated it too, then gave my specific reason. IceshadowB: Same here. To Cylomar: your on the high score list for max level. xD. Good job. KRYSTAL_KILLER: Valentines day is just a holiday for guys to buy girls flowers which is gay, Cause why can’t they do that any other time of the year? IceshadowB: The sad thing is… Mister_SJB: :p IceshadowB: I actually wish I could enjoy that holiday. IceshadowB: But it’s not for me. Mister_SJB: Even while I was dating I never actually celebrated.. Mister_SJB: And Ice, don’t have faith. You will someday. Mister_SJB: :p Cylomar: HEH. (reply) IceshadowB: Lets have a more upbeat convo before this turns into a dramafest. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with name changes Category:English chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners